


Home

by writingtoprocrastinate



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, FP is a supportive dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingtoprocrastinate/pseuds/writingtoprocrastinate
Summary: Betty and Jughead's makeout sesh gets interrupted (fluff and supportive FP)Prompt: FP walks in on Betty and Jughead making out on the counter. Betty leaves embarrassed and FP and Jug have a moment talking about how much they both like Betty





	Home

Betty and Jughead needed solace. All eyes were on them as Riverdale’s civil war raged on. The perfect girl next door and the boy from the wrong side of the tracks. The only place Betty and Jughead found they could be alone was his trailer. His dad was still sitting in prison much to their dismay, and those living in the Southside respected boundaries. Even more, anyone from the "right side" of the tracks was too scared to come to the Southside on their own.

"I wish we could just go to Pop's and not have to worry about people staring and whispering," Betty said stirring the chili she and Jughead were currently making for dinner.

"It might be a while until that can happen again Betts," Jughead sighed wrapping his arms around Betty, resting his head on her shoulder. "We might just have to get used to it."

"The sooner we get used to it, the longer it'll take to fix it," Betty stated always thinking logically and fighting for what she wanted. Jughead just nodded turning to gently kiss Betty where her neck connected with her shoulder. Betty leaned her head down resting on Jughead's reveling in this moment.

Jughead continued kissing Betty's neck. Below her ear, at the nape, wherever he pleases. The longer this went on the more Betty unraveled, she turned swiftly in his arms. "Juggie you need to stop, our dinner’s going to burn," she said before kissing him softly. Jughead reached around his girlfriend and turned off the stove before leaning back down to kiss Betty once again.

Their kisses grew more and more passionate as the time passed, their hands began to wander, and it wasn't long before Jughead grabbed Betty's waist, lifting her up onto the counter, placing himself between her legs. Betty rested her arms over Jughead's shoulders and her legs hooked around his waist.

In the heat of the moment, the young couple didn't hear the door open and close, the two were painfully unaware of Jughead's dad walking into the kitchen. "Oh come on you two, we eat in here," FP exclaimed.

"Dad!" "Mr. Jones!" Betty and Jughead exclaim simultaneously, breaking apart.

Heat rose to Betty's face as she slipped off of the counter embarrassed. "Mr. Jones, we didn't know that you were released," she said, unable to look the older man in the eyes.

"I thought it would be nice to surprise my son, not sure if that's true right now," FP chuckles.

"You know what," Betty starts, moving to grab her bag from the kitchen table. "I'm going to leave and let you two catch up. Juggie, I'll see you tomorrow. FP, welcome home."

"Thank you Betty, have a safe drive home," FP replies as the blonde moves to exit out of the front door. Betty blew Jughead a kiss before mouthing "I love you," and closing the door.

"So," FP begins. "Your relationship with Betty seems to have escalated."

"Dad," Jughead groans, turning away from his dad.

"I'm just saying, I thought I told you to be a gentleman," FP joked.

"I am," Jughead replied.

"What I just saw didn't seem very gentlemanly," FP smiled enjoying his sons embarrassment. Jughead just groaned sulking into one of the seats opposite his father. "I'm kidding," FP said smiling at his son. "What do you say we go to Pop's for dinner to celebrate my release. We'll stop by Betty's on the way. I feel bad making her think she had to leave. She seems like a great girl."

“She’s the best,” Jughead smiled. “We’re really struggling right now, with everything. I don’t know if nows the right time for the three of us to go to Pop’s.”

“Let me tell you something son, you never have to worry about anything when you have a girl like Betty by your side you never have to worry,” FP stated firmly. “No matter how much they whisper and joke, at the end of the day it’s you she’s going home too and they can never take that away from you.”

Jughead was at his happiest that day. He had his girl, and his dad and everything at that moment was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> check writingtoprocrastinate.tumblr.com for earlier updates/to send me prompt requests


End file.
